


The List

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel have compiled a list of off-limit topics for Howard to discuss with their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

“What is this?,” Howard asks as he takes the type written paper Peggy hands him. Daniel stands next to her and Rose is sitting on the couch. 

“Read it,” Daniel says. 

“‘Topics Howard Stark is Forbidden to Discuss with Carter Sousa and any Future Sousa Children’. I repeat, what is this?”

“Daniel and I have discussed it at length and have drawn up a list of inappropriate topics for you to discuss with our children. After you have read and signed it, Rose is here to notarize it. Mr. Jarvis will be provided with a copy for your records.”

Rose give a little wave at the mention of her name.

Howard sits down and begins to read the list. He looks up after reading a few lines. 

“I can’t talk about actual fondue?!?”

“No, because you get a lear on your face even when talking about the food.”

“Fine, fine.” Howard goes back to reading. He looks at Peggy and Daniel when he finishes. “Alright, I’ve read it. Where do I sign?”

“Did you read the note at the bottom?,” Daniel asks. 

“I saw it. Says you two reserve all rights to add or remove any items as you see fit.” Howard takes the pen Rose offers and signs his name. “I have half a mind to draw up one of these things when I have a kid.”

“Of items you are forbidden to talk to your own child about?,” Peggy asks. 

“No, of items you two are forbidden to talk about.”

As Daniel signs the document, Peggy gives Howard a look that says, “do you really think that will be necessary?”

“What am I allowed to talk to the kid about?”

“The weather,” Peggy and Daniel say at the same time. 

*****

‘Topics Howard Stark is Forbidden to Discuss with Carter Sousa and any Future Sousa Children’

1\. Sex  
2\. Fondue - either actual fondue or fondue as a euphemism for sex  
3\. Daniel’s leg, cane, or prosthesis  
4\. Daniel’s injury and the events that led to it or any future injuries  
5\. Peggy’s past and future injuries  
6\. Guns and other weapons  
7\. The War  
8\. The SSR  
9\. S.H.I.E.L.D  
10\. Steve’s death  
11\. The time Daniel almost got sucked into the rift  
12\. Dottie Underwood  
13\. “Production assistants” or any other "assistants" that are not really assistants  
14\. Leisure cars  
15\. Whitney Frost and anything related to the Isodyne Case  
16\. The gas that Dottie and Fennhoff stole and the massacres that resulted from it  
17\. Chief Dooley’s death  
18\. Chief Thompson’s shooting  
19\. Alcohol and getting drunk  
20\. Project Rebirth

Daniel A. Sousa and Margaret E. Carter Sousa retain all rights to add or remove items from this list as they deem necesary.


End file.
